


Miniforce ask box

by ImpossibleChangesSans



Category: Miniforce
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleChangesSans/pseuds/ImpossibleChangesSans
Summary: It's a ask box. For the Miniforce.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Oof- If you don't know how ask boxes work, you ask your favorite characters questions.


	2. No one's asking things so we're just asking each other about our childhoods

Sammy: Lucy. What are you doing?

Lucy: I'm thinking of a topic.

Sammy: For what?

Volt: *comes in* We haven't gotten any asks yet.

Sammy: What does that have to do with thinking of a topic?

Max: *he's doing absolutely nothing just in case you're wondering*

Lucy: Got!

Sammy and Volt: What?

Lucy: Our childhood!

Sammy: No.

Volt: Why not?

Sammy: Because.

Volt: Because what?

Sammy: Because I said so.

Lucy: I thought long and hard for that to pop in to my mind, so we're doing it. (Lucy. It took me ten seconds.)

~time skip~

Sammy: NO!

Lucy: YES!

Max: Of course I wake up to- Ok then. I would never, in a million years, these two would be fighting.

Volt: The topic Lucy chose was our childhoods.

Max: Why?

Volt: I don't know.

Lucy: I already told her!

Sammy: First of all, how do you know my mom, and second of all, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!

Lucy: Hm. 

The phone: "I'll make sure I can bring the rest of the family as well."

Lucy: Ha. *shows the phone to Sammy*

Sammy: For Ammy's sake...

Lucy: Hey! That reminds me I got to try to convince the rest of our families.

Volt: NO!

Max: My sister's gonna kill me...

~when Lucy's family got there~

Lucy: I guess I'm starting. Hey, Amy. You start.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: No.

Lucy: Please.

Amy: I SAID NO! N-O! NO!

Lucy: ... Itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout

Their mom, Lillie: Out came the claws and striked him down.

Sammy: Why did your mother say that?

Lucy: She has Arachnophobia, and my sister, (somehow) like spiders, so they kinda hate each other when the topic of spiders come up.

Amy: Lucy, it's your turn.

Lucy: No it's not. You still got to say your favorite childhood memory.

????????: Honey, she's going though a mid-life crisis.

Amy: Yo, Voltsia.

Voltsia: THE HAY AMY!?

Volt: What the...

Sammy: Let me guess... she's your sister.

Volt: Si.

~time skip to when everyone's families~

Lucy: Sammy. Why are you hiding over here?

Sammy: I could ask the same for you.

Lucy: I hiding because the pair of triplets of my are here.

Sammy: Ok... I'm hiding because of my sister.

Lucy: So, what's your favorite childhood memory?

Sammy: Probably, when my dad finally got to spend a week with me.

Lucy: That's nice.

Amy: Hey, Lucy.

Lucy: How did you find me?!

Amy: That doesn't matter. Luna's here.

Lucy: Gotta skedaddle!

Sammy: Uh. What was that about?

Amy: Luna ships a lot of people together. I should also warn you that she's gonna stay for the week.

Sammy: Wait- WHAT!?

(Oof-)


End file.
